Love By A Tower
by xErzaxKnightwalkerx
Summary: He was a prince. She was a princess. What will happen if you put them together trying to get them to love each other? Especially if one just wants to be free? Jerza. (Sorry for bad summary..XD
1. Chapter 1

**Love by a Tower**

**Im starting a new story. Im sowwy I just thought of it and couldn't stop it…and so heres my chapter with 1425 words..I think (not including A/N) well..Hope ya enjoy**

"No, you are not going shopping with Lucy or Levy today. We have guests coming!" A voice yelled.

"But Father! I haven't seen them in a _year_ because _someone_ shipped me off to a fricking camp for posh people!" Another voice countered

"Erza Scarlet! Don't you DARE yell back at me!" The voice screeched.

"WHY SHOULD I STAY HERE!? I BET THE GUESTS ARE SUITORS AND I WILL TURN THEM _DOWN!_" Erza screamed.

"Ugh! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT UNTIL A MAID CALLS YOU!" A man yelled.

"GLADLY!" The redhead beauty roared.

She stomped up to her room and huffed as a maid knocked on her door after 10 minutes.

"M-Miss S-Scarlet..? I-I was told t-to g-g-get you d-dr-dressed f-for t-the g-gu-guests.." The maid meekly squeaked.

"Yes yes whatever." Erza sighed.

The maid quietly stepped into Erza's closet, and came out 10 minutes later, with a long white kimono with sakuras and a black bow on the back decorating it. Erza got up off her bed and then changed into the kimono and sighed in comfort.

"My hair isn't being done up today? That's shocking..Father usually demands that it is done up if a guest is coming." Erza gasped

"Oh..Actually I have to do your hair."

"Oh.." Erza sighed, disappointment clearly in her voice.

After the maid done her hair, it was in a bun **(With the chopstick things I don't know what to call them) **with a few strands of her hair escaping, and framing her face.

"ERZA COME DOWN STAIRS DARLING! OUR GUESTS ARE HERE!" Her father yelled.

Erza just sighed.

"Good Luck." The maid mumbled to her.

"Thanks." Erza murmured back.

As Erza cautiously stepped down the stairs, she saw her father,mother and some other people there. The guests.

"Ah! Erza,sweetie! There you are! This is Mr and Ms Fernandes! And their children, Jellal, Mystogan and Wendy. Say hello." Her mother,Aceto,and father,Darain**(Made Up)**said.

Erza mustered up a fake smile and said. "Hello, Mr and Ms Fernandes. Jellal. Mystogan. Wendy." She said politely.

"Hello!" Wendy smiled cheerily.

"Hi.." Mystogan mumbled.

"Sup." Jellal said.

"Hello there! And Jellal! Don't be so _rude_ ! Im sorry about him, Erza.." The two Fernandes' sighed.

"Call me Siegrain, and this is Grandeeney." Siegrain smiled.

"I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet." Erza replied.

"So should we tell them?" Erza's father asked nervously.

"Tell us what?" Erza and Jellal said in unison.

"Well…we arranged for you two to get married." Grandeeney and Aceto squealed.

"Which one?" Erza asked.

"Jellal." Aceto grinned.

"Yeahhh…No." Jellal and Erza said in unison..again.

"STOP COPYING ME!" They yelled at each other.

"NO! _YOU _STOP COPYING _ME_!" They screamed

"They really look like a married couple.." Mystogan muttered to Wendy.

"Yup." Wendy giggled.

"Since we guessed this would happen.."

"NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AS!" The parents yelled.

Erza and Jellal stopped fighting for a minute.

"Excuse me?" They said.

"OH MY MAVIS STOP COPYING MEEE!" They screamed.

Then 2 ninjas appeared behind them, and whacked them with a frying pan, making them pass out. And causing Wendy and Mystogan sweatdrop.

"…What was that?" Siegrain asked

"Plan B." Grandeeney and Aceto said cheerfully

"I thought they would just grab them and run.." Darain muttered.

"Alrighty then! Bring them to the tower!" Aceto cheered.

**-Timeskip:Next Morning/Erza P.O.V/-**

I woke up groaning, and found myself…on a bed? I looked around, and saw Jellal was lying beside me, I was in a black and red laced nightgown.

"Jellal?" I hissed while shaking him.

"5 minutes mooom" He moaned.

"IM NOT YOUR MOM BAKA!" I screamed while hitting his head.

"Huh? Erza? Where are we?" Jellal asked.

"In a tower…this is definitely our parents doing." Erza sighed.

I decided to go down the steps, and there I found a sitting room, with an xbox,a wii, two ipads, two iphones and a large comfy sofa.

"I'll go cook some breakfast." I yelled to Jellal.

"AYE! I'll explore upstairs!" He called back down to me.

I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and thankfully it was full up with food.

I grabbed the eggs and bacon, and turned the stove on,

"ERZA I FOUND A DOG." Jellal shrieked.

"…..What?"

"I FOUND A DOG?! ITS DEAD! AND BLEEDING! HEEELP!" Jellal wailed.

"WHAT?! A DEAD DOG?!" I screamed. I turned the stove off and ran upstairs.

"Jellal? Where are you?" I called out.

"Uggggggh!" Jellal groaned.

"J-Jellal?" I called out screaming.

I walked over to the closet, and listened closely.

"Ugggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh" Jellal moaned.

Slowly, I opened the door, and I saw Jellal..with a knife in his back.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

"Erza?" Another Jellal said walking into the closet.

"T-two Jellal's..?" I said forgetting about his twin.

"Erza what are you doing here?" ANOTHER Jellal said coming out of the shadows.

"Im gone mental..im gone mental..I lost it..I was so young..I was only 17…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I wailed running out of the closet.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

"…That went well. She was worried!" Aceto grinned coming out of hiding.

"I feel so mean to Erza-san.." Wendy mumbled.

"It's for love,Wendy dear! Don't worry!" Grandeeney grinned.

"No. Wendy is _right_! We scared Erza..and who knows _what _will happen now?" Jellal said.

Before anyone could reply, Jellal ran out searching for Erza.

Erza just sat sobbing in the balcony they had, her hair flowing in the wind, her kimono in a pile, and she sobbed her heart out.

"Erza?" Jellal panted.

"Go away!" Erza wailed.

"No! Im sorry about that…they told me to or they would kill me! I didn't wanna die!" Jellal said.

"How do I know your not lying?" Erza asked.

"Trust me! Im not lying!" Jellal said

"Yeah right." Erza said standing up, in just a bra and knickers. Jellal just blushed at this.

Erza peered over the balcony, and found that there was a back garden there, and there was a pool..under the balcony.

"Hm. Well. See ya!" She grinned.

"What?"

Erza just winked and hopped over the railing.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ERZA! COME BACK HERE!" Jellal screamed.

As Erza was falling, her hair was pointing up, but she looked beautiful and graceful.

Just as Erza's foot reached the water, Grandeeney was watching the whole thing, and got a Lacrima Photo.

Jellal jumped over the railing after the scarlet haired beauty and his cape acted as a parachute, and he jumped in the water.

He didn't look so graceful,though.

Erza and Grandeeney burst out laughing.

"WHATS SO FUNNY EH?" Jellal hissed.

"Dude you look creepy.." Erza muttered.

Jellal got up and began chasing Erza.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HELP ME!" Erza screamed as she ran around.

As Erza was about to run out of the garden, a rope tied itself around her legs, causing her to fall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Erza shrieked.

"You were trying to escape weren't you?" Grandeeney asked.

"I was trying to get back to the tower..I thought that was the gate to it.." Erza mumbled.

"DON'T BE SILLY! You climb a ladder." Aceto laughed.

Erza just scowled and climbed up the ladder.

Jellal sighed and decided to climb up after her. . .Made.

As he looked up, he saw her knickers…well how could he miss it? She was only in a bra and knickers for Mavis' sake!

Jellal started having a nosebleed.

"J-Jellal?" Erza asked.

"OH MY GOD YOU PERV!" She screamed and whacked him with a metal rod.

"Where did _that_ come from?!" Wendy yelled.

Erza just blushed and rushed up the ladder.

As Erza got up the ladder, she decided to take a bath and then..cook _DINNER?_

'Time goes fast..' She thought.

As Erza got into the bath tub, she started thinking about Jellal.

'Do I…have feelings for that baka?' She thought.

'Nah..I barely know him for Mavis' sake.'

Just then, a groaning Jellal walked into the bathroom, and Erza hadn't noticed, as she was facing the other way.

Slowly she turned around.

"OH MY GOD YOU PERV GET OUT!" She roared hitting him with the shower hose.

"Nice weapon.." Jellal sighed.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET _**OUT!**_" Erza screamed.

"IM GETTING OUT!" He yelled.

As the non-locked family members watched the camera footage and heard yells, they all wondered one thing.'_Will they learn to love each other?_'

Jellal waited on the couch, knowing he may die at the monster that was about to come out of the bathroom.

Erza slipped on the shorts and pulled up the strapless shirt she brought into the bathroom with her. She pulled on the gloves, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Oh Jellal~" She said bittersweetly.

"DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jellal wailed.

"So…any last words..?" Erza asked.

"W-well…" Jellal said.

**Well…that's it. XD I hope you liked this chapter…Reviews will help XD Idk what to say..oh wait. I will update Dragons Blood sometime this week. Im working on the 2****nd**** chapter. Byeee! Also, I need new pen names..I like Rogue and Millianna so…Millianna Cheney? ~Skye**


	2. Authors note

**Ello :3 Sorry I haven't been updating lately….I was playing a MMPORG called Elsword….its awesome :D And also school is back next week so…I'll update once a week…now since I'm putting this on most of my stories heres a note for each one, the readers go to the one they read.**

**Dragons Blood:**

Sorry guys but I'm putting this story up for adoption anyone who wants it review/pm me and I'll send the OC's to you as well… Q.Q I have too many story ideas that I wanna do….sorryyyy D: I didn't want to do it but theres no other choice…sorry (No more updates)

**Love by a Tower:**

Originally it was gonna be a oneshot but I'll continue since I got positive feedback :3 (Update in 3 weeks)

**Music to my heart: **

I'll update that next cause I have a writers block for SVS (Seven Deadly Sins) and so yeah….also it will be a Quick-Rolu-Slow-Jerza story with other pairings in between. I'm hoping it will at least last 40 chapters, 30 at least XD (New update next week since I'll try make it long)

**Seven Deadly Sins:**

I'll update in 2 weeks, since im gonna update one story a week, so next week is Music to my heart, then Seven Deadly Sins, then Love by a Tower, repeat process.

**So yeah that's that cleared up. I gotta go I haven't played Elsword in hours and im addicted…also im listening to 10 hour nyan cat dubstep… 14:41 seconds in…..so who will help with my funeral planning eh? See you next time minna **


End file.
